


Rooftop friendships

by karmicMayhem



Series: Honey-sweet [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, suicide mention but none take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: Patton and Virgil meet and Patton stops him from doing something rash. A beautiful friendship is born.





	Rooftop friendships

 

Virgil made his way up to the roof of the university with only one goal in mind. He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was just too _much_. Things at home were as horrible as ever, and he was constantly getting pushed around and insulted for his clothing choices and his mocked for his occasional panic attacks. He’d had enough. He couldn’t keep going like this. It wasn't like there was anything to live for, anyway.

 

He was going to jump.

 

His college had a small sitting area on the roof of this building so that the students could view the trees and the small lake a short distance away clearly. Virgil squinted against the glare of the sun as he walked forward. Step by determined step, he made his way to the railing and stared out at the trees.

 

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and looking down at the ground. A six story drop. That should be enough for what he had planned.

 

“Hello!”

 

Virgil jumped back from the railing as a chipper voice spoke up from the opposite edge of the roof. He turned to look at the speaker. Sitting there was a guy with a light blue shirt and chestnut brown hair. Smiling eyes sparkled up at him from behind thick black frames. He hadn’t noticed him sitting there at _all_. That’s what he gets for being too focused on something, he guessed.

 

“Would you like some candy?”

 

Virgil blinked in surprise at the question. “Would I… what?”

 

The smiling male held up a chocolate bar and a bag of other assorted sweets. “I wanted to know if you want some? I kinda have too much for just me to eat, you know?”

 

“Uh,” Virgil said, drawing his eyebrows together, “no thanks. I think I should just go-”

 

“Please?” The other cut in. “It looks like you need something sweet, Kiddo.”

 

Virgil frowned, but made his way over to the other all the same. “Why ‘Kiddo’? Aren’t we about the same age? Also… who are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m Patton!” he replied, looking happy about getting the other to agree. “And I just tend to call everyone Kiddo. Hope you don’t mind?”

 

Virgil huffed lightly. “I guess it doesn’t really matter. I’m Virgil, by the way.” With that, he sat down next to Patton.

 

Patton beamed at him. “Well it’s wonderful to meet you Virgil! Now, caramel or toffee?”

 

Virgil thought for a moment. “Uh, caramel.” he replied. He took the small pack of chocolate covered caramel pieces the other handed him. He took one out and popped it into his mouth as he observed the other. What kind of person just invited a stranger to come and share desserts with them?

 

He watched as Patton happily chomped down a piece of a toffee and chocolate bar, humming some unknown tune under his breath. This guy seemed to be _radiating_ sunshine.

 

“So what are you doing up here?” Virgil finally asked.

 

A strange look crossed Patton’s face before it smoothed out once more into a smile. “I like the view up here.” he replied. “It’s really peaceful.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Patton smiled at him carefully. “Mind if I ask why _you’re_ up here, Kiddo?”

 

Virgil shifted in his spot. Should he tell him? He barely knew the guy but he seemed… oddly trustworthy. Well, it’s not like anything really mattered anymore anyway.

 

“Guess.” he said after a few more moments of deliberation.

 

“Well,” Started Patton cautiously, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but you were looking at the ground pretty hard earlier, and you looked kinda sad. Were you…?”

 

Virgil ran a hand through his hair as the other’s question trailed off. “Yeah.” he muttered quietly, not looking at the other, instead staring down at his shoes.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

 

Virgil sighed blinked against the pressure building up behind his eyes. “I don’t know, things just suck. Everything is just… _bad_ , and I just don’t want to keep dealing with it all. It’s not like anyone would miss me, anyway.” He tugged uselessly at his jacket sleeves as he spoke.

 

“I would.”

 

Virgil’s head snapped up at the forceful declaration from the other. There was a sudden fire burning Patton’s eyes. “Wha..?” he finally asked, still shocked.

 

“I would miss you if you died.” Patton said, clearly determined now. “I would notice. I promise, Virgil.” he reached one hand forward to cautiously rest on the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie.

 

“Why would…” Virgil’s eyes began to water as he spoke, “ _Why?_ You don’t even know me.”

 

Patton smiled gently, tilting his head to look directly into Virgil’s eyes as a playful breeze ruffled through their hair. “You’re right, I don’t know you. But I’d like to.”

 

Virgil looked up as the clouds above them moved slowly, sunlight suddenly shining down and haloing the other in a warm golden light as he spoke. “If you’ll let me,” Patton continued, “I’d like to be your friend.”

 

Virgil blinked at the other’s tone. It felt like something in the air _shifted_ , like a change in tides.

 

“You want to be my friend? Why?” Virgil sniffled slightly against his will and rubbed at his eyes. “Is it just because you pity me?” he asked bitterly.

 

Patton only smiled gently in return. “I don’t pity you at all, don’t worry. But I love making new friends! No matter who they are. Everyone is special and worthy of love and affection in my books, Kiddo. And that certainly includes you!” He extended his hand forward towards the other as he continued, “So, would you let me try and be the friend you deserve?”

 

Virgil looked at the proffered hand cautiously. “What… does being your friend entail?”

 

“Well,” Patton spoke, clearly considering it, “we can come up here and hang out and share food in our free time. And we can hang out at each other’s dorms when we’re out of class and talk.” He looked excited at the prospect for a moment before pausing and looking at the other sheepishly. “I mean… only if you want? I don’t want to force you-”

 

“That sounds... nice.” Virgil finally spoke up, his voice quiet and raspy from the tears he could no longer fully force down. What the hell, why not? No one had ever wanted to be his friend before, anyway. Maybe this was a chance to try something new. Maybe…

 

Maybe dying could wait for now.

 

“Awww, I’m so happy!” Patton cheered. A grin stretched across his face as he wrapped the other in a sudden bear hug. “Let’s go back to my dorm to celebrate! I’ll order pizza!” With that, the grinning male gently tugged Virgil behind him as he began to lead the way to his dorm.

 

Virgil looked back at the railing as he followed the other, a small smile tugging at his lips from Patton’s contagious joy.

 

_A friend._

 

Who could have guessed?

 

\------------

 

Virgil watched Patton’s face for any sign of discomfort as he painted the other’s arm. A month had passed since their first meeting and while Virgil was less wary of Patton, he still didn’t want to somehow annoy him. He added the last finishing strokes to the scene and set his paintbrush into the stained jar of water on the table near him.

 

After giving it a critical once over he nodded at the other and released his hand. “Done.” he said.

 

Patton’s eyes lit up as he surveyed the painting now gracing most of his lower arm and traveling delicately onto some areas of his upper arm. It showed a colorful view of space, purples and blues blending in and out of dark black. Instead of stars however, there were glowing white flowers in their place with delicate white vines connecting them to form constellations.

 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so _beautiful_ , Virge! I love it!” he beamed.

 

Virgil felt his face heat up at the praise. “It’s nothing. I’ve just got a lot of practice.”

 

“It’s not _nothing_.” Patton responded sternly. “It’s _lovely_ is what it is.” he held his now-painted arm to his chest protectively. “You’re a really great artist, Kiddo.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Virgil said, offering the other an embarrassed but fond smile.

 

Patton grinned back. His eyes traveled carelessly over the other before something caught his attention. “Um, Kiddo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you know that you’ve got a rip in your jacket there?” he gestured to the other’s sleeve.

 

Virgil blinked as he looked down at it. “Yeah, I noticed a while back. I just never bothered to fix it, cause I don’t know how to sew.” He frowned and rubbed the fabric delicately between his fingers. “Honestly… when we first met, this rip was what drove me over the edge that day. It seems really stupid now, but it was just the latest in a long line of awful shit that was happening to me just in that week _alone_.”

 

“And it pushed you to the breaking point.” Patton added, understanding overtaking his features before he nodded resolutely. “Well, if you’d like, I can fix it for you, Kiddo!”

 

Virgil’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “You know how to sew?” he asked.

 

Patton grinned back. “Yep! I had to learn how to fix clothes early on, cause I was a pretty clumsy kid. Always falling out of trees and down stairs and stuff. Thankfully it wasn’t too hard of a skill to pick up!” He smiled encouragingly at him. “If you want, I can teach you how to sew? It’s pretty calming, after all.”

 

“I’d like that.” Virgil replied with a growing small smile. “I need something to chill me out when my anxiety starts acting up, anyway.” He took his jacket off to give to the other. “...Thanks, Pat.”

 

Patton smiled at the other’s shy tone. “It’s no problem. I can teach you how to make friendship bracelets too! I’ve always wanted to make one for someone!” he cheered enthusiastically.

 

“I’ll make you one too, then.” Virgil replied fondly. “A bracelet is the least I could do, after all.”

 

“Now, Kiddo.” Patton started sternly, “You know you don’t owe me anything, right?”

 

Virgil only shrugged noncommittally in response. Patton shook his head and sighed. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation, and it almost certainly wouldn’t be the last.

 

“Oh, I have an idea!” Patton piped up. “I’ll teach you to sew and you can teach some basics of art? I’d love to learn to make things as lovely as you do.”

 

“What?” Virgil blushed at the compliment. “You want me to-? Pat, I’m really not that great of an artis-”

 

“I will _physically_ fight you if you start talking badly about yourself.” Patton interrupted with a frown. “You’re an amazing artist, and I’d be _honored_ to learn from you.”   

 

“Well…” Virgil started, biting his nail, “If you’re sure, then I guess that’d be okay.”

 

“Yay!” Patton exclaimed. He always wanted to learn art, and now he could finally get tips from someone who knew what they were doing. He was so excited!

 

Virgil smiled at the other’s exuberant joy. The ability to make someone as happy as Patton seemed to be when Virgil spent time with him still baffled him. The concept of someone even just being happy to _see_ him was unheard of for him.

 

It was… nice.

 

He could get used to this.

 

\-----------

 

They were having their normal lunch meetup on top of the roof a few months later when something unexpected happened. The door to the roof was opened swiftly. Out walked an exhausted looking man wearing thick framed black glasses and a sherlock themed shirt.  

 

Virgil peered up at the intruder of their peaceful lunch, happy that they were sitting in Patton’s favorite spot today off to the side, so they weren’t noticed by the other.

 

“Who is that?” Virgil asked Patton quietly, careful to be quiet enough not to alert the stranger to their presence.

 

“That’s Logan.” Patton whispered back with a worried frown tugging at his mouth. “We haven’t really spoken before, but he’s in a few classes with me.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the concerned tone in the other’s voice. “What’s wrong, Pat?”

 

“I’ve never seen Logan wear anything less than a tie and polo shirt. I don’t think _anyone_ has.” Patton responded, his concern growing as he spoke. “Plus he has this look on his face that…”

 

Patton suddenly stood up with a determined look on his face before plastering a smile on and calling out to the newcomer.

 

“Hello!” he called. “Logan, right?”

 

Logan jumped from the surprise of someone calling him so suddenly. “Oh, hello.” he said as he turned to look at who was addressing him.

 

“So, you like Sherlock?” Patton asked casually as he strolled towards the other.

 

“Oh, um.” Logan began, obviously thrown for a loop at the seemingly random question. “Yes? I admire Sherlock’s intelligence and wit. He’s a rather compelling character with incredible development.”

 

Patton grinned. “I like John! He’s sweet and he cares about Sherlock even though he doesn’t always understand him. He’s really brave too.”

 

Logan hesitantly smiled in response. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was better than the expression he had on moments ago. “Yes, well.” he said as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “I should be taking my leave now, as I did not expect anyone else to be up here at this time.”

 

“Wait!” Patton exclaimed as he waved his hands excitedly. “You should join my friend and I for lunch!”

 

Logan grimaced. “I don’t think I should. Besides, I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

 

“Don’t worry about it man.” Virgil piped up from where he was still sitting, a cautious but fond glint in his eye as he looked over at Patton. “Besides, I think Pat’s taken a shining to you. He’ll probably chase you down if you try to leave. You might as well just join us.”

 

Patton laughed lightly as Logan sighed in defeat.

 

“Fine, I’ll join the both of you.” he said. “I don’t have a lunch of my own, however.”

 

“That’s okay!” Patton said as he led Logan over to their normal sitting area. “I have extra, so I can share!”

 

As they made themselves comfortable, Patton handed Logan half of his sandwich and a bag of chips. Logan offered a small, tired smile of gratitude. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Patton responded with a smile. “It looked like you could use something to eat.”

 

Logan grimaced. “Is it that obvious?” he questioned quietly.

 

“Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen you out of a tie is all.” Patton said soothingly.

 

“Well, today’s attire wasn’t exactly on _purpose_.” Logan leaned back and glared at the clouds above them. “Honestly I was just wearing this to sleep in last night, but…”

 

“But?” Virgil prompted.

 

Logan sighed. “I’ve been studying for a rather important test for the last few days, and I _might_ have gotten less sleep while doing so than I should have. And because of that, I managed to sleep through my alarm clock this morning, and I missed the test.”

 

“Is that why you were up here?” Patton asked carefully.

 

“It’s one of the main reasons, yes. I came up here to think and to… consider my options.” Logan’s hands were clenched into fists as he stared down at them, lost in his own thoughts. “I can’t fail. I just _can’t_.”

 

“I don’t think failing one test will make you fail the entire class.” Patton interjected cautiously.

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Even if it did, failing isn’t exactly the worst thing in the world, you know?”

 

“Tell that to my _parents_.” Logan said, clenching his teeth bitterly.

 

“Ahh.” Virgil spoke, understanding coloring his statement. “Overbearing types, right?”

 

Logan scoffed. “You have no idea. They’ve been breathing down my neck about my grades since I was old enough to _read_.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair once more before adjusting his glasses. “The thing is, I actually really do enjoy learning, but all the pressure from over the years is becoming too _much_. Even _astronomy_ isn’t as fun for me anymore, due to having to hear lecture after lecture from them about how it’s a ‘frivolous waste of my time that could be better spent studying for something I actually have a class in.’”

 

“Eeesh, that sucks man.” Virgil replied sympathetically.

 

Logan nodded slowly, his exhaustion becoming more apparent. “I don’t really know what to do anymore. I’m always so stressed and wound up. I can’t even tell if the headache that I’ve had the last few days is from stress or that I might be getting sick, but it doesn’t even matter because either way I don’t have the time to try and fix it, and-”

 

“Logan.” Patton gently cut off Logan’s rambling that had begun to pick up speed. “Can I hug you? Please?”

 

“What?” Logan blinked at the other, seemingly shocked. “You want to hug me? ...Why?”

 

“Cause you look like you could use one, hun. Plus, do I really need a reason to want to hug you? Hugs are great!”

 

“Well, yes but… no one’s ever…” Logan fumbled over his words, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I mean, probably when I was a baby, but certainly not since then-”

 

“Are… Logan, are you saying that you’ve never been hugged?” Patton asked quietly, _audibly_ not wanting to believe it.

 

Logan blushed at the attention from the other. “Well, _yes_ , technically. But it’s not really a big deal-”

 

A pained noise came from Patton’s throat as he leaned forward to pull Logan into his arms. He carefully angled Logan’s face towards his neck, and securely wrapped his arms around the other, not planning on letting him go for a while.

 

Logan blinked in shock as he was moved around. Normally he hated people touching him, but this was… nice. After a few seconds of not moving, he slowly began to lean into the hug. He slowly put his arms around Patton as well, still a bit unsure as to where to put his hands. Receiving comfort from someone like this after so much time spent not taking care of himself was more enjoyable than he thought possible. He relaxed completely into Patton’s grasp, just letting himself be held.

 

Patton held on for a few more moments before releasing Logan and slowly drawing back to look him properly in the face before speaking. “Will you start joining us for lunch? It sounds like you need something to keep your mind off the stress.”

 

Logan rubbed his arm nervously. “I don’t know if I should…” he trailed off.

 

“Honestly dude,” Virgil started, handing Logan a water bottle, “I think you should. You need a break, and I think having you around would be kinda nice. You seem pretty chill, plus it’d be nice to have someone to chat about space with.”

 

Patton grinned proudly at Virgil. He had come so far out of his shell from when he first met him, and Patton couldn’t be happier. “Exactly!” Patton smiled, shifting his gaze back to Logan. “The more the merrier, right? I don’t know much about space like you guys, but I’d love to hear about it!”

 

“That is…” Patton began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Only if you’re okay with it? I don’t want to force you into anything, after all.”

 

Logan remained silent for a few moments, silently staring out at the trees. “I think that your proposition sounds agreeable. I’m not against having people that are willing to speak with me in a casual setting.”

 

“I’m taking that as a yes!” Patton said cheerfully.

 

Logan smiled softly. “It is, yes.”

 

Patton threw his hands up in excitement. “Yay! A new friend!”

 

A fond chuckle erupted from Virgil as Logan flushed darkly.

 

“Friends?” Logan finally questioned quietly.

 

“Only if you wanna be.” Patton replied. He smiled gently at the other and patted his hand comfortingly. “If you don’t want to be, I’d understand, Kiddo.”

 

Logan furrowed his brows before looking back up at Patton in determination. “No… No, I think being friends would be nice.”

 

Patton squealed happily and pulled him into another hug.

 

“Cool.” Virgil spoke up from the side of them. “Now maybe Pat can focus on hugging you instead of me all the time.”

 

Sneaking a hand out, Patton mischievously grabbed Virgil’s hand and yanked him forward into the hug, wrapping his free arm around him as he fell forward.

 

“Fuckin’ _ow_ , Pat!” Virgil mock complained, a smirk fighting against his lips.

 

“You know you love my affection, Kiddo.” Patton responded, hugging him closer.

 

“Oh my.” Logan cut in with a raised eyebrow and laughter hidden in his voice, “Is it too late to take back my friendship acceptance?”

 

Patton hugged him closer too in response. “Yep!” he chirped happily.

 

\----------

 

“Did you bring the blankets?” Logan asked the two that were approaching him.

 

“Sure did!” Patton called. “And I also brought some snacks!” He held up a large bag he held in his grasp.

 

A few weeks had passed since they met Logan. They were once again on the roof, but as it was night time, they had to sneak up to get there. Logan himself was trying not to think of how much trouble they’d get into for being there at that moment. He glanced down at the friendship bracelet that Patton made for him to match his own and Virgil’s. He tightened it up again, as it kept nearly slipping off.

 

“I’ll have to fix that for you soon.” Patton commented as he began pulling the blankets out of his bag and laying them out. Logan hadn’t realised that Patton had gotten close enough to see where his attention was.

 

“As long as you don’t mind…” Logan spoke carefully.

 

Patton smiled in response. “Of course not! I’m the one that made it anyway. I should be the one to repair it for you.”

 

“How sweet.” Virgil teased dryly from the side. He handed them both cans of soda and sat down on the blanket, making himself comfortable. “The stars look pretty cool from up here.” he said.

 

Patton and Logan both looked up at that.

 

“Oh wow.” Patton breathed. “The stars are so bright here! I couldn’t ever see them clearly where I’m from.”  

 

“They are rather pleasant here, I must agree.” Logan said as he joined Virgil on the blanket.

 

Patton was glad he grabbed the biggest blanket he had. There was more than enough room for all three of them to lay back on it. Plus it was soft and had kittens and puppies all over it, so Patton loved it more than most of the other blankets he had.

 

He moved to join the others when the door leading inside swung open. Patton jumped at the sudden motion, nearly dropping his soda can. He whipped around to look at the source of the noise.

 

Standing there was a person sobbing loudly. His shirt was bright red with a large crown on it, with matching pajama pants. He must have been wearing mascara, as it was running down his face. He seemed to be crying too hard to notice them as he made his way to the edge of the roof, his arms wrapped around himself.

 

 _I know this roof is known as a popular place that people have jumped from before_ , Patton thought wryly as he instinctually made his way over to the sobbing male, _but this is just ridiculous._  

 

Patton gently tapped the other on the shoulder so as not to startle him too badly. The other still jumped before whirling to face him, eyes wide.

 

“W-wha?” he asked, seemingly lost.

 

“Hello.” Patton greeted him quietly. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Patton! What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

The other rubbed at his eyes harshly and sniffled. “I-I’m Roman.”

 

Patton nodded. “Roman, then. Okay. Can I ask what you’re doing up here?”

 

Roman sobbed once more. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I didn’t think anyone else would be up here right now.”

 

Patton smiled wryly, “No one ever does, honestly. And it’s okay! My friends and I aren’t supposed to be up here either, if it helps.”

 

“Oh.” Roman muttered, seemingly placated by Patton’s admission. “That’s good then, I guess.”

 

“So, can I ask what’s wrong, Roman? You’re crying up quite a storm there, hun.”

 

Roman shifted uncomfortably in his spot for a moment.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Patton was quick to soothe, “I just thought that maybe talking about it could help some?”

 

The crying male shivered as a gust of wind blew past them, chilling them both to the bone as it went. He shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling that had settled there. “I guess I can talk about it? I don’t know where to even start though. Everything is just… really overwhelming for me right now.”

 

“Well,” Patton started cautiously, “how about we start with what has you crying up here at the moment? What caused it?”

 

Roman sniffled and rubbed at his nose. “It’s stupid.” he muttered darkly.

 

Patton frowned at the other’s bitter tone. “If it upset you this much, then it clearly isn’t.” he laid a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder. He subtly looked at the others who were watching him carefully from where they sat, ready to intervene in case things turned south, but staying where they were so they didn’t overwhelm Roman with their presence. Virgil offered him an encouraging thumbs up and Patton smiled in return before looking back at Roman who had been lost in thought.

 

“I… I just found out that I’m being removed from the school’s theater group, cause my grades were slipping too much, and you need decent grades to be allowed to stay in.” He hiccupped wetly and rubbed at his eyes again.

 

Patton frowned sympathetically. “Theater means a lot to you, huh?” he asked.  

 

Roman sobbed quietly. “Yeah.” he muttered. “It really does. It was the thing I looked forward to every day, and now I can’t even look forward to _that_ anymore.”

 

“So why have your grades been slipping recently? If you don’t mind telling me, that is.” Patton questioned.

 

“Well…” Roman sighed, his mouth twisting into an unhappy grimace. “The thing is, it’s getting close to the anniversary of my Dad’s death.” His chin quivered as he visibly tried to hold back a new round of tears. “It just gets harder to do _anything_ this time of year because of that, let alone trying to pay attention in class.”

 

“Oh, _honey_ …” Patton said, fighting the urge to pull the other into a hug.

 

“I’ve been trying though!” he exclaimed, as though he was trying to convince Patton. “Nothing makes any _sense_ lately though, and my brain’s been feeling way fuzzier than normal. But I still tried, cause I wanted to stay in theater.” He laughed bitterly. “Turns out I can’t even manage to do _that_ right.”

 

“Ro, I have to ask…” Patton began, watching the other carefully. “Did you come up here to jump?”

 

Roman visibly flinched at the question. “I...I…” His breathing hitched and after a few more gasps he was once again crying. Agonized sobs tore from his throat, each one more forceful than the last, as he fell to his knees.

 

Patton immediately knelt down next to him and gathered him into a hug. “It’ll be okay, dear.” he whispered softly as he ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner.

 

“I just wanted everything to _stop_.” he sobbed out, holding onto Patton for dear life. “I’m so alone now, and I can’t even talk to my mom about it cause she just hasn’t been the same since Dad died, and…” he broke off into a new round of sobbing, leaning further into Patton’s hold.

 

A few moments passed, the only sounds coming from Roman’s crying and Patton’s soothing humming as he gently rocked them back and forth.

 

“M’sorry that I’m crying all over you.” Roman eventually said, shyly not moving his face out of Patton’s chest as he spoke, too embarrassed to look up at him.

 

Patton laughed lightly. “It’s okay, sweetie. I get it. Sometimes you just need to cry it out, and to have someone be there for you while you do.”

 

“...Thank you.” Roman said, his voice now sounding choked up for an entirely new reason.

 

“Hey,” Patton said after a few more moments of silence, “how about you join my friends and I in stargazing? The stars are really beautiful, and we’d enjoy your company.”

 

Roman clenched his eyes shut before opening them to gaze up at the other. “That sounds nice. I feel a lot better after talking about everything, actually.”

 

“Well, if you ever need someone to vent to or just a shoulder to cry on again, I’m here, Kiddo.” Patton said, patting Roman’s shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Why… are you being so nice to me?” Roman asked. “You don’t even know me, so why?”

 

Patton smiled. “I don’t have to know you to want to help out. I just love cheering people up!” Patton slowly stood up, still smiling at the other as he leaned down and offered his hand. “I also really like making new friends, if you’re interested?”

 

Roman could only stare blankly at the other in shock for a few moments before laughing. “I’d be honored to be your friend, Patton!” He grabbed the other’s hand and hoisted himself up, his expression changing drastically from the lost and empty look it had been to bold and expressive smile.

 

Delighted, Patton laughed. “I’m glad! Let’s go, I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

 

They walked over to the others, Patton still holding Roman’s hand to lead him as they went.

 

“Okay.” Patton said as they joined the other two. “Logan, Virgil? Meet Roman.” he gestured between them. “Roman? Meet Logan and Virgil.”

 

“We heard.” Virgil smirked, mildly amused. “Sound travels pretty well up here. Nice to meet you, dude.” he tilted his head in greeting to Roman.

 

Roman huffed a shy laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to hear all of that.”

 

“In that vein,” Logan spoke up, “I do not know if it is too early to speak to you about this, however I still wanted to offer.”

 

“Offer what?” Roman asked, looking up quizzically.

 

Logan adjusted his glasses. “I believe that you said that one of the main issues is that you’ve fallen behind in classes, and that has led you to be removed from your theatre group. If that is the case, then if you’d like, I could tutor you?”

 

Roman’s eyes widened. “Really? Yes, absolutely! Should I pay you?”

 

“No.” Logan chuckled and shook his head. “I merely enjoy teaching. Consider it a ‘new friend discount’.”

 

“Do you think they’ll let me rejoin if I get my grades back up?” Roman asked with newfound hope coloring his tone.

 

Virgil snorted. “They’d better, or I’ll threaten to stop helping them paint their backdrops.”

 

Roman tilted his head as he regarded the other. “OH!” He exclaimed. “I recognise you now! You painted the backdrops for the last few plays we put on.” He grinned. “I loved the colors you used for the last one. It was beautiful, and the director thought so too.”

 

Virgil blushed at the praise, running a hand through his hair. “W-whatever.”

 

Patton beamed. “See Kiddo! I told you your art was great! I’m so _proud_ of you, Virge. Why didn’t you tell me you were painting stuff for them, though?”

 

“Because, Pat,” Virgil huffed fondly, “If I told you about it, you would have payed to go see the plays just to see what I painted.”

 

Patton pouted but didn’t disagree.

 

“Perhaps next time you can just take a picture to show him?” Logan suggested. “That should be a suitable compromise for this situation, I believe.”

 

Patton’s eyes lit up as Virgil nodded slowly in thought. “That’s a great idea, Lo! You’re so smart!”

 

Logan’s face began to color at the compliment. “Yes, well…”

 

“Awww, this is cute.” Roman said, sitting beside Patton on the spread out blanket with a happy grin on his face.

 

Grabbing the snacks he brought, Patton began handing them out to everyone. “Glad I brought extra cookies!” he giggled.

 

The rest of the night was filled with friendly bickering and sharing desserts.

 

Patton leaned back and smiled up at the stars.

 

\--------------

 

“So, instead of staying in a dorm next year, I’m thinking about getting an apartment.” Patton said to them from the floor of his dorm.  

 

“Can you afford it long-term?” Logan asked, perched on Patton’s bed next to Virgil.

 

Patton nodded. “Yeah, I have money saved up from all the jobs I worked growing up. I’ll need to get a new one soon, but I have enough for now.” He twisted the strings in his hands, putting the last touches on Roman’s friendship bracelet as he spoke. “I already have a place in mind.”

 

Roman sat up in the desk chair he had been lounging in. “I hope you know that we’ll still be visiting you daily, Padre. You aren’t getting rid of us _that_ easily.” he grinned.

 

“Actually,” said Patton, looking up at them nervously, “I wanted to talk to you guys about something. I don’t want you to feel pressured, though.”

 

“What is it, Pat?” Virgil asked as he leaned forward. “Is something up?”

 

“Well…” Patton started, “The apartment I’m considering is…” He paused and bit his lip before speaking again. “Would you guys be interested in all of us living together in an apartment? I found one that can fit all of us for a decent price, and I know none of you guys really want to go home, so I thought this was a good idea?”

 

No one spoke for a moment as they processed that, before Logan cut in, “So you wish for the four of us to live together in an apartment?

 

Patton nodded. “Unless you guys don’t want to, that is! I can always find a different one to live in by myself, I just-”

 

“I’d love to.” Virgil said, gently cutting off Patton’s nervous rambling. “Living with you sounds fun, Pat. _Much_ better than going back to see my Dad.” he added with a small frown.

 

“I don’t want to go home either.” Roman admitted. “There isn’t really much left there for me. Why not live with my dear friends instead?”

 

Patton smiled at the gleeful grin he got from Roman. He turned his gaze to Logan, almost afraid to hope.

 

Logan sighed and smiled. “I would like to join you all in living together as well. Anything is better than going back home again. Also I seem to enjoy the company of the three of you a fair amount.”

 

“Awwww!” Roman exclaimed dramatically. “The nerd _does_ love us!”

 

Virgil and Patton exchanged fond smiles over Logan’s embarrassed spluttering and subsequent bickering match with Roman. Patton let it continue for a while before deciding it was time to cut in.

 

“I finished your bracelet, Roman!” He called, holding it up triumphantly.  

 

Roman shot up to get it, grinning widely as Patton handed it over. “I’m going to wear it every day, promise!”

 

Virgil laughed. “You’d better, Princey. Even _Lo_ wears his every day.” He gestured casually to Logan’s wrist where his bracelet did indeed sit.

 

Logan frowned and covered his wrist. “I merely wear it so that I may twist it around when I need to focus on something.”

 

“Surrreee…” Patton teased lightly from his spot on the floor. He knew Logan didn’t like to admit how attached he had become to the three of them. It was honestly adorable, in Patton’s opinion.

 

“Well, Virgil wears _his_ every day as well.” Logan retorted, crossing his arms and attempting to draw attention away from his own slowly reddening face.

 

“Obviously.” Virgil said with a wry smile. “At this point it’s like our group solidarity symbol or something. I’m not really sure that Pat ever actually takes his _off_.”

 

Patton gasped and cradled his wrist to his chest protectively with a playful smile. “Of course not, Kiddos! This is what shows how much I love you guys! This is my favorite thing to wear! This is-”

 

“Going to get ruined in the shower if you continue wearing it in there, yes.” Logan cut in, a fond smile on his face as he lightly scolded the other.

 

Patton only playfully stuck his tongue out in response.

 

“So we’re all going to be living together soon?” Virgil asked. “I just wanna make sure we’re all on the same page here. Will we all be able to fit our stuff into one apartment?” He smirked before adding, “I mean Princey’s clothes _alone_ would probably take up two apartments.”

 

Roman narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me, if anything is going to be taking up too much room, it’s _your_ painting supplies! Who even needs that many canvases, anyway?”

 

“Oh right, my mistake.” Virgil grinned mischievously. “The real issue of space is going to be trying to fit Roman’s _ego_ anywhere.”  

 

Roman gasped in mock-offence and brandished a pillow snatched from Patton’s bed. “Villain! Take that back!” he called.

 

Virgil laughed and grabbed a pillow too. “Make me, dork!”

 

Having to duck as they attempted to pillow fight over him and nearly losing his glasses, Logan decided it was time to make his way onto the floor to sit by Patton.

 

“They sure are spirited today.” Logan remarked dryly.

 

“They _are_.” Patton responded with a delighted grin. “Isn’t it _wonderful_?”  

 

Logan raised an eyebrow as they both had to dodge a misthrown pillow. “I don’t know if that’s the word I would use, but I suppose it _is_ good that they seem to be getting along… in their own way.”

 

Patton just hummed happily in return.

 

Tilting his head, Logan took in the male next to him. Patton's freckles stood out more lately after having been in the sun for most of the day prior, having been helping out the outdoor bakesale someone on campus had been holding. His hair was curling and still damp from his shower, but as Logan looked closer he realised there were dark circles under Patton’s eyes. Had he not been getting enough sleep?

 

“It was quite intelligent of you to think to have us all live together, Patton.” Logan finally settled on saying.

 

Patton smiled. “Aww, that’s sweet Lo, thank you. I think that’s the first time anyone’s called me intelligent, honestly.”

 

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed at the admission. “Well that’s a shame, as I find you to be incredibly intelligent. Besides, there are multiple types of intelligence, and you seem to have emotional intelligence in spades.”

 

“Thanks Lo.” Patton said, tears forming in his eyes at the praise. “That means a lot. _Really_.” He laughed lightly and rubbed at his eyes. “Honestly I wanted to live together cause I can’t bear the thought of being away from you guys for long stretches of time. Pathetic, huh?”

 

“Certainly not.”

 

Patton blinked and looked up at the sureness in the other's tone. “Wha…?”

 

Logan adjusted his glasses as he spoke. “Patton, I don’t believe any of us are too keen to be away from you for too long either. We enjoy your company and the presence you bring to the group. We would certainly miss you if you were to leave at any point.”

 

“Couldn’t’ve said it better myself, Specs.” Roman said, butting in with a grin. His hair was wildly disheveled from the pillow fight and his shirt was rumpled.  

 

Patton had to hold back sniffles as Virgil smiled fondly at him from the bed, his jacket having been abandoned at some point during their epic showdown. “Love you, Pat.” he said quietly.

 

Rubbing at his eyes, Patton laughed.

 

He was happy.

 

\--------------

 

They ordered pizza to celebrate moving into their new apartment. They hadn’t unpacked most of the boxes yet, but it was a start.

 

“When’s the couch getting delivered?” Roman asked. “I hate that we’re stuck sitting on the floor like this.”

 

“It should be delivered tomorrow. And stop whining, you’re the one that wanted to have them deliver it here rather than to just take it from the store ourselves.” Logan dryly replied.

 

“Excuse you, but I’m not going to ruin my nails trying to lift a couch up that many flights of stairs, thank you.” Roman said through a bite of pizza.

 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the other. “Prissy as ever, Ro.”

 

“Just because I take good care of my nails, unlike your poor nails that have probably never even _seen_ a file-”

 

“Who wants a cookie?” Patton called out, walking in from the new kitchen. His light blue apron tied securely around his waist. 

 

“Oooo, I do!” Roman replied, immediately distracted by the promise of sweets.

 

“Yeah sure.” Virgil said with a shrug.

 

Logan adjusted his shirt before speaking, “I would like one as well, please.” he said.

 

“Okay, one for everyone then.” Patton said happily as he handed them out. He knew the others loved his cooking, and he had taken to cooking for them when he could. Now that they had their own kitchen, he could cook as often as he wanted. He couldn’t _wait_.

 

The rest of dinner was spent in companionable silence, the only sounds coming from Roman’s quiet humming and the pages of Logan’s booking turning after he finished his slice.  

 

“Would you guys mind helping me make dinner tomorrow? There’s a few parts I could use a hand with. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.” Patton asked as he tossed his napkin in the trash.

 

“Of course Patton! Helping you out in the kitchen is the least we owe you!” Roman declared.

 

Patton frowned as he saw Virgil and Logan nod in agreement. “Now Kiddos,” He started sternly, “you know that none of you owe me anything, right?”

 

Logan and Virgil shared a look before Logan spoke up calmly, “Well, you did technically save our lives. So we do sort of owe you, Patton.”

 

“None of you owe me anything, okay? Please don’t think you do… I…” Patton trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

 

“Pat, I’d be _dead_ if you hadn’t talked me off the roof that day. _All_ of us would be. Why are you so against us trying to pay that back?” Virgil asked, concern coloring his tone as he watched the other carefully.

 

Patton clenched his teeth. “I… I’m not…” He forcefully shut his eyes as he spoke, “I didn’t help you guys because I’m some _perfect person_ or something. I did it because… because I…”

 

The previously calm mood of the room became heavy and tense at his words. Virgil eyes began to widen in understanding. He swallowed past the lump in his throat before shakily asking, “Pat? ...Pat, that day I met you… Why were you really up there that day?”

 

Patton looked up, meeting Virgil’s pleading gaze, his face almost _begging_ to be told that his fears were unfounded. Patton could only offer up a teary smile in response, his eyes tired as he quietly spoke, “I suppose it’s time I told you guys, huh?” He paused and closed his eyes. He took a calming breath before reopening them and speaking.

 

“...I was up there to jump that day. I wanted to die.”

 

He continued on as the others were too shocked to respond. All movements stopped at his confession. “Isn’t it ironic?” he asked tearfully through a bitter smile. “I brought snacks that day, cause I wanted something sweet before I died, and…” he took a breath and looked up to meet Virgil’s eyes. “And then I met _you_. And when I saw you standing there, you looked so much like what I saw in the mirror every day. So lost and broken… it hurt to look at. I couldn’t bear to just do nothing. It hurt to think of someone else feeling as awful as I felt. So before I knew it, I was calling you over.”

 

“Pat…” Virgil whispered, reaching a hand out but dropping it quickly, unsure if Patton wanted to be hugged yet.

 

“If you don’t mind us asking,” Logan began carefully, “why would you want to…?” he trailed off.

 

Patton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “There’s a reason I’ve never mentioned my family before.” he answered after a few seconds of silence. “But I guess I should talk about it.”

 

“When I was seven years old, I was in a car accident. The car caught on fire, and it spread quickly. I was saved in time. My parents… weren’t.” He paused, wiping the tears from his eyes before speaking again. “I was sent to live with my uncle. He was… he wasn’t a nice man. He _certainly_ didn’t want a child, but he _did_ want someone to boss around and do his chores for him. My parents were wonderful people, so suddenly living with someone like him was-” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “Maybe I was just a spoiled kid, I don’t know. It wasn’t nice, though.”

 

“You weren’t _spoiled_ for wanting love, Pat.” Virgil’s eyes burned with a quiet fury, directed at someone it couldn’t reach.

 

Patton sighed, exhausted. “Maybe. I don’t know.” he shook his head and continued. “Anyway, he never really bought me any new clothes or supplies for stuff, so I just... learned how to sew. That way I could mend my clothes when they got old and got holes in them. I started working odd jobs around the neighborhood I grew up in to save money so I could afford to buy lunch at school and new shoes when my old ones fell apart.”

 

“When I got a little older, I went into the bakery in my town. I think the old lady who owned it took pity on me, cause she let me work there on the weekends. I helped clean up around the place and washed dishes. My favorite times, though, were when she let me help bake. Sometimes she’d let me take some day-old pastries home in a bag, and I’d ration them out to eat for a week. My uncle complained when I ate too much of his food, so it worked out, I guess.”

 

“I eventually applied to college without telling him. I saved up enough money over the years for it, and I just left. He didn’t file a missing person’s report, and I honestly can’t say I expected him to.” Patton let out a choked laugh as he continued. “When I got here, I realised that I wasn’t as happy as I was expecting to be. And that now that I didn’t have to do stuff for my uncle, I was more alone than ever. I was just… _tired_. Even the things I used to find fun weren’t as good anymore. Not even going to the shelter to play with the puppies and the kittens. I just wanted everything to stop, so…” he shrugged.

 

Patton’s head whipped back up at the sound of a sob. Virgil, Logan, and Roman were all crying to some degree. Roman was sobbing audibly, not bothering to restrain it anymore. Virgil rubbed at his eyes roughly before looking at Patton helplessly. “Can I hug you?” he asked.

 

Patton could only nod as the other launched himself towards Patton to wrap him up in his arms. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that, Pat. That’s… that’s _fucking awful_ and you shouldn’t have had to go through it.”

 

Logan nodded, wiping at his face with a tissue. “He’s correct, Patton. That was indeed too much for someone to have to deal with. You’re much stronger than any of us gave you credit for.”

 

“I’m not strong.” Patton denied. “I almost didn’t stop Virgil. I nearly just _waited_ like a coward so that I could jump after him.”   

 

“But you _didn’t_.” Virgil whispered, holding onto Patton tighter. “You didn’t just let me fall. You _stopped_ me.” He pulled away from Patton just enough to look him in the eyes. “Patton… You _saved_ me. You saved _all_ of us. And I am so _so_ happy that I got to meet you.”

 

“You are a valiant knight, Patton.” Roman piped up, a serious look on his face. “But you don’t have to bare the burden of being the strong one alone anymore. You can rely on us.”

 

“You can _relax_ now, Patton.”

 

A loud sob tore it’s way out of Patton’s throat at the sincere words. For the first time since he was seven, Patton just let himself cry. He heard the others make their way over to him and he felt their arms wrap around him, all of them holding him securely as he cried.

 

They sat that way for the next few hours as Patton finally let himself cry for his parents, for the childhood he never got to have…

 

For the friends he almost never got to meet.

 

He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore, and his friends cried with him. Logan went and came back with a bottle of water for him. He drank it down greedily.  

 

“I love you guys… so much.” Patton eventually croaked out.

 

Virgil smiled back at him. “We love you too, Pat. And we’re here for you just like you’re here for us. So please… talk to us when things get bad for you too, okay?”

 

Patton sniffed and nodded. “Okay.” he said. “I’ll try.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Patton. Your happiness is important to me.” Logan said.

 

“Me too!” Roman piped up. “I’ll always be here for you, Padre.”

 

Patton smiled at them all. “Awww, you guys. I’d start crying again, but I don’t think it’s possible right now. So how about we take a nap instead? Cause I’m honestly exhausted and I think I might collapse if I try to stand up right now.”

 

Virgil snorted at that and Roman stood up dramatically.

 

“I propose a cuddle pile!” He called.

 

Logan nodded in response. “Satisfactory. I believe the blankets are in that box over there.” He pointed to a large box in the corner. “I’ll help you lay them out.”

 

Patton and Virgil watched as the other two began bickering about the best blanket placements.

 

Virgil looked over at Patton carefully. “Do you think you’re gonna be okay, Pat?”

 

Patton took a moment to quietly consider the question. He watched the bickering pair across the room, and he looked at their shared apartment.

 

Then he looked back at Virgil, the one who had unknowingly saved his life by trying to take his own.

 

“I think…” Patton started thoughtfully with a small smile, “I think that I will be.”

 

Patton hugged Virgil closer. “I think _all_ of us will be.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! :D


End file.
